After The Movies
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: It's the end of one of Zexion's favourite series and he's so upset he nearly forgets to celebrate with Axel. AkuZeku Yaoi!


-**Main** **Pairing (s): – **Axel x Zexion  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Axel and Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Axel couldn't help but half roll his eyes as he and his boyfriend Zexion walked out of the theatre together, hands linked tightly together. They had just enjoyed seeing the midnight showing of <em>Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part two<em> and now Zexion's eyes were filled with tears as he cried for the loss of his favourite book series.

"It's just a book Zeku," Axel pointed out and flinched at the glare he received from the bluenette, a sharp shriek coming from his throat as Zexion thumped his chest.

"It was something I grew up with Axel, of course I'm going to be upset about it ending!" Zexion whimpered sadly as he tugged on his Gryffindor scarf and buried his face behind it so that Axel wouldn't see more tears fall from his lilac eyes.

"Here," Axel chuckled as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Zexion who took it silently and dried his eyes, "maybe she'll write something connected to Harry Potter?" he suggested trying to make him saddened boyfriend feel a little better.

"Would be fun for her to write more about Lupin," Zexion looked up at Axel with a soft blush upon his cheeks as he spoke about his favourite character. He saw the smirk appear on Axel's cheeks once more and he whined loudly as he prepared himself for another teasing session as they crossed over the road.

"Zeku's got a crush on a Werewolf!" Axel sang over and over again, each time causing Zexion to bow his head lower into his Gryffindor scarf, his small hand tightening around Axel's making the red head shriek slightly, pouting playfully as Zexion continued to scowl at him.

"At least I don't want to screw Severus," Zexion snapped back, watching Axel's eyes widen and the red head look around to make sure nobody heard that before poking the side of Zexion's head with his free hand.

"Don't say it so loudly!" Axel then playfully shoved Zexion in the shoulder as they crossed the road, his grip suddenly tightening on Zexion's hand as a group of hooded teenagers walked passed them and Axel shivered visibly, "Gaia, they give me the creeps,"

"Oh were is my handsome knight in shining armor?" Zexion cupped his hands together and raised his voice a little higher to mimic a female causing Axel to stare at him highly bemused.

"What the heck was that?" Axel laughed as he shoved his hands into his large jumper pocket and pouted playfully as Zexion just shook his head and placed a kiss on Axel's cheek to ignore the question put to him.

"No," Axel whined when he moved away and gently grabbed Zexion's chin to pull him forwards again and captured the bluenette's lips with his passionately stealing Zexion's breath away slightly.

"Axel," Zexion gasped when he finally managed to pull away and he licked his lips shyly once he saw the smug look on the red head's face appear again, "don't do that," he whispered and they both jumped as the bus pulled up beside them and it's exhausts gave out.

"Aw why?" Axel cooed and yanked Zexion up from his seat and onto the bus, his lips moving to Zexion's ear and nibbling the top of it as the bluenette handed money over for tickets.

The bus driver raised his eyebrows looking a little flustered by the scene before him and cleared his throat before quickly handing the ticket over with a sympathetic look for Zexion who just blushed darkly and pushed Axel away from him.

"Because we're in public!" Zexion hissed back as he dumped himself in the back of the bus and folded his arms across his chest with a heavy scowl on his pretty face.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," Axel teased and poked Zexion's cheek as he admired his boyfriend from the side, grinning as he saw Zexion's nose wriggle a bit, a habit he had noticed when Zexion was either frustrated or extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be such a pervert, simple isn't it?" Zexion muttered and turned away from his partner, his eyes burning holes into the glass window he was currently glaring out of.

_Hard not to be when you're adorable without even realizing, you stupid moron_ Axel sighed lightly as he slyly slipped his fingers in between Zexion's and made a cheeky face as Zexion turned to glare at him, only to start giggling at the expression upon his lover's face.

"Ah see, you weren't really mad were you?" Axel grinned and his heart tugged as Zexion's arms curled around his and he smiled bashfully when the bluenette placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Not really," Zexion said quietly with his eyes closed, his arms tightening around Axel's and the red head shook his head once he glanced down at his watch and realized it was half one in the morning.

It was a quiet ride from the on as Zexion had fallen asleep against Axel's arm, much to Axel's delight of course. He enjoyed the fact that Zexion obviously felt comfortable enough with him to trust that they would get off of the right bus stop…for once.

"Zeku," he whispered shaking his shoulder to try and wake up him up in the most delicate way possible and Axel grinned as Zexion's mouth twitched before slowly opening his eyes, rubbing them with his small fist.

"Oh," Zexion blushed when he realized he had fallen asleep and looked up at Axel who just winked at him, "sorry," he giggled whilst Axel's lips moved and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Happy anniversary," Zexion froze slightly when Axel pulled back to smile at him, he watched as the red head tapped his watch and his heart fluttered slightly, "it's the 6th of August,"

"Of course!" Zexion beamed and hugged Axel around the neck tightly before standing up and leading him off of the bus when they pulled up outside the block of flats that Zexion lived in, "happy anniversary Axel," he smiled when they reached the front door and the bluenette leaned against it slightly as he stared up at Axel.

It was always strange to feel the heartache that Axel did whenever a date with Zexion was over, there was always a magnetic force pulling him towards the bluenette when he had to say goodbye to him, tonight was no exception.

"I love you Zexion," Axel whispered as he moved closer to the forever-shy bluenette, his hands moving to his waist.

"And I love you too, Axel," Zexion laughed slightly before closing his eyes and falling into a blissful moment when Axel pressed his lips passionately against his, his short arms coming up around the red head's neck again so that he could put a little more pressure on the elder man's lips.

When they pulled away Zexion's body language seemed to be suggesting something that Axel wasn't quite picking up and therefore he just stood there in confusion.

"So um… do you want to come in or something?" Zexion blushed darkly as Axel's eyes suddenly sparked with seduction and he whined quietly about 'what the hell had he done?'.

"Sure thing," it was then that Axel thought it would be appropriate to give Zexion a good smack on the backside.

* * *

><p><strong>*This comment was directly copied and pasted from my DeviantArt page, so the dates and such may not meet today :)<strong>

**Can you tell I'm _still_ grieving for the final end of Harry Potter? I grieved when the books ended but when the films went as well D: I died a little inside haha.**

**Annnways, this is for AKUZEKU DAY! which I celebrate religiously XD I love AkuZeku day because the couple is just…right…though Axel orders Repliku to kill Zeku in COM D:**

**Buuuut yeah, I love this couple to death and doesn't Zexion just make the _perfect_ Harry Potter fan? I could so imagine him at the premiere dressed in a Hogwarts cloak with his little Gryffindor scarf on and glasses trying to be Harry :3 And his little crush on Lupin would definitely be there because Zexion likes the strange ones like me :D I love Remus Lupin XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Next Up AkuDemy Day!**


End file.
